


Profiter de toi

by KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Smutty Sunday [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, slight praise kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: Personne d'autre n'avait vu Deidara aussi excité, aussi débauché, aussi désespéré. Il était le seul homme à l'avoir vu dans tous ses états et il continuerait à être le seul à pouvoir admirer ce côté du blond.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Smutty Sunday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Poulécriture





	Profiter de toi

Pour être honnête, si Deidara avait su comment cette histoire allait se terminer, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de faire le malin devant Itachi. Dire qu'une heure plus tôt ils étaient encore tranquillement dans leur jardin à profiter de la température douce de ce début d'automne, et maintenant les voilà au beau milieu de leur salon, le blond assis sur le canapé et ne portant aucun vêtement pendant que son amant était à genoux, entre ses jambes, auxquelles il semblait prêter un peu trop d'attention.

« **I-Itachi-san...** gémit-il. »

Itachi leva simplement les yeux vers lui, sa bouche ne se détachant pas de l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite. Il embrassait, mordait et léchait la peau rougie de Deidara, ignorant ses plaintes et ses supplications. Après tout il était celui qui l'avait séduit avec cette paire de shorts minuscule, ne cessant de le taquiner avec ses jambes en les étalant juste sous son nez. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Ça, et il devait avouer que ses gémissements frustrés l'excitaient au plus haut point.

Il suçota une dernière fois la peau de sa cuisse droite, appréciant la marque presque violette qui y apparut presque aussitôt, puis remonta en l'embrassant doucement. Il s'arrêta juste avant devant le membre de Deidara et prit quelques secondes pour apprécier les tremblements de son amant. Ses yeux vitreux, ses joues rouges et sa respiration haletante montraient à quel point le traitement d'Itachi lui faisait de l'effet. Il n'était pas rare que Deidara se retrouve dans cet état (parce qu'il n'était pas rare qu'Itachi lui saute dessus et l'amène au bord de la jouissance juste pour se retirer sans la lui accorder), mais jamais il ne se lassait de ses réactions. Il était habituellement si sûr de lui, à la limite de l'arrogance, et ne se laissait jamais faire, mais lors de leurs ébats il était toujours docile, laissant Itachi prendre les devants et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une masse tremblante et gémissante.

Itachi croisa son regard suppliant, mais il ne fit que souffler sur son membre, se délectant du gémissement plaintif qu'il reçut en retour, avant de se tourner vers sa cuisse gauche pour commencer à lui faire subir le même traitement.

« **Non !** s'exclama Deidara. »

Itachi était si proche de son pénis, il pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégageant de son corps, mais jamais il ne le touchait réellement, il restait simplement attaché à ses jambes devenues bien trop sensibles.

« **Itachi... _san_... !** gémit-il en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière lorsqu'il le mordit avec insistance. »

Itachi avait passé ses mains sous ses genoux et l'obligeait à garder les jambes écartées, le laissant exposé à l'air libre. Il avait bien essayé d'empoigner lui-même son membre mais à chaque fois qu'il approchait ses mains de son bas-ventre le brun s'éloignait subitement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'arrêterait s'il se touchait. Deidara prenait donc son mal en patience et subissait les tortures de son amant, tortures qui rendaient la peau de ses jambes bien trop sensibles à son goût. Il avait beau lui demander de le toucher, le supplier d'arrêter de ne rester que sur ses jambes, il savait très bien qu'Itachi ne bougerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, les seuls sons brisant le silence de la pièce étant les bruits de sussions d'Itachi et les gémissements que Deidara essayait de contenir tant bien que mal, avant que le brun ne se redresse finalement après avoir embrassé l'intérieur de chaque cuisse sensible de son amant. Deidara ouvrit les yeux, se demandant un instant quand est-ce qu'il avait pu les fermer, et lança un regard furieux à son amant. Alors que lui pouvait à peine bouger et était forcé de rester dans la même position depuis des dizaines de minutes, Itachi était toujours aussi maître de lui, seules ses lèvres rougies et quelques mèches tombant sur son visage trahissaient son excitation.

« **Tu as bien tenu,** **Deidara** , dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et le blond était faible lorsque son amant lui faisait des compliments. **Tu es magnifique** , ajouta-t-il. »

Deidara se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un nouveau gémissement. Sans s'en rendre compte il écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser et il avait besoin qu'Itachi s'occupe de lui. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire en le voyant faire et se rapprocha de son membre duquel s'écoulait déjà quelques gouttes de sperme. Il souffla dessus et regarda avec fascination Deidara fermer de nouveau les yeux sous le plaisir que lui procurait cette simple action. Il était là, à sa merci, et il pouvait lui faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, le blond ne le repousserait pas. C'était une sensation de pouvoir qu'il adorait et il savait très bien que Deidara aimait tout autant qu'il prenne le contrôle. Mais ce qu'il préférait le plus, c'était sa voix. Alors, sans le prévenir, il lécha soudainement son membre sur la longueur, sa langue prenant bien soin de suivre la partie la plus sensible, et écouta avec délectation le cri de plaisir qu'il reçut en retour.

« **Tellement beau** , dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son gland. **Et tout à moi** , chuchota-t-il avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Deidara. »

Il ne détourna pas son regard lorsqu'il se remit à le lécher, s'attardant sur les extrémités de son pénis pour faire crier Deidara de frustration, avant de soudainement le prendre presque entièrement en bouche. Deidara dut fermer les yeux sous le plaisir intense qui l'assaillit, mais Itachi ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, faisant des va-et-viens rapides, sa langue s'attardant sur les endroits qui faisaient perdre la tête au blond, le rendant faible à cause du plaisir qui prenait possession de son corps tout entier. Il savait le faire hurler de plaisir, le faire se perdre à cause de tout ce qu'il ressentait et il en profitait bien à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le voir au bord des larmes.

Il sentit une main agripper son épaule tandis qu'une autre venait se loger dans ses cheveux, signe que Deidara approchait de la jouissance. C'était comme si le plus jeune avait besoin de se tenir à lui, de peur de se faire emporter par tout ce plaisir, et Itachi était toujours fier d'être celui qui le mettait dans cet état. Personne d'autre n'avait vu Deidara aussi excité, aussi débauché, aussi désespéré. Il était le seul homme à l'avoir vu dans tous ses états et il continuerait à être le seul à pouvoir admirer ce côté du blond.

Itachi remarqua son amant se tendre, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri muet et il se retira rapidement pour le regarder jouir. Deidara était figé dans une expression de plaisir intense, une que son amant aurait aimé pouvoir regarder toute la journée ; il ne s'en lassait jamais. Il jouit si fort après avoir été malmené pendant une heure qu'il sentit sa tête tourner et dut se coucher pour être sûr de ne pas s'évanouir. Lorsqu'il eut reprit sa respiration, il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour regarder Itachi s'essuyer le visage d'où perlait quelques gouttes blanchâtres et rit en le voyant grimacer.

« **Itachi-san, si j'avais su que tu aimais autant mes jambes j'aurais mis une paire de collants sous mon short** , se moqua-t-il. »

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait se moquer de son amant d'habitude si calme et si maître de lui, alors autant en profiter. Pourtant, en voyant Itachi se redresser soudainement, une lueur intriguée dans le regard, Deidara se demanda lequel des deux profiterait de l'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
